warriorscatsharefandomcom-20200213-history
Air Wings
Prologue Ice, Fire, Water, and Grass walk towards the lake with many cats. Water and Grass watch as Ice and Fire kill a rogue for some terrtiroy. Water said, "Why would you guys do that?" Fire snarled, "Do what Tigerstar told u guys." Grass yowled, "We believe in StarClan not Dark Forest." They went separeted ways, but they don't know about the other clans. Chapter 1: Meadowpaw's POV I woke up to hear yelling from outside my den. My brother Greenpaw and my sister Petalpaw walk outside. I forgotten my name is Meadowpaw an apprentice of CrowClan. A dark tabby black tom said, "Hello, Blackstar we need some terrtoriy or else." Blackstar my dad snarled, "Never, CrowClan attack." My mother Ironskin stump at a brown she-cat and I attack a little white she-cat. White she-cat mewed, "Please don't hurt me." I mewed, "I won't follow me please. By the way my name is Meadowpaw." White she-cat mewed, "My name is Jade, my dad is Russet the deputy, I hate Firestar may I and my family join your clan. Their names are Midnight, Night, and Hawk." I said, "I have to ask my dad Blackstar and here we are." I raced back to camp and saw brown tom yowling, "Retreat FireClan. Retreat." I look around and saw black tom whimpering, "Where is Jade? She hasn't arrive back yet." I ask, "Are you either Night or Midnight. Would like to join my clan?" He said, "My name is Night and yes so would my family." I went to my father. I ask, "Can Jade, Hawk, Night, Russet, and Midnight." He nodded. I went to get Jade out of her hiding spot when I saw a black and white tom that look like her father and me. I asked, "Who are you?" The tom said, "Bone of BoneClan." I froze and said, "My name is Meadowpaw daughter of Blackstar and Ironskin." He asked, "My I speak to your leader." I said, "Sure." Blackstar's POV I watch as Meadowpaw, Jade, and that can't be Bone. I went to get Clawtail, Scartail and Fallenscar to my den. "Blackstar. It's Meadowpaw and Bone." I said, "Come in you two." The cats came in. Meadowpaw left. Bone mewed, "Blood, Scar, Claws, and Teeth how r u." I said, "We have different names now I'm Blackstar, that is Scartail, Clawtail, and Fallenscar we still have our collars on." Bone mewed, "I'm glad you guys still have your collars. How is Scratch." I said, "I don't know." He left, my dad is alive, how can that be? I watch as Blindwhisker ask, "Meadowpaw, Petalpaw, Greenpaw, and Neetlekit do you want hear a story." I knew what she is going to tell them. Chapter 2: Volepaw's POV I watch as Featherstar and Littlemouse agure again, what is it this time? My sisters Ivypaw and Dovepaw came through the camp entrance with two mice and three shrew. I went inside apprentice den for a good night sleep. I dream I was chasing a off of a unknown tom, the tom stop. The tom said, "Hello, Volepaw of SparrowClan, I came here to tell you this. Vole, Blaze, Meadow, and Black have powers in their paws will stop Ice and Fire from destorying the clans. Just to let you know my name is Sparrowstar former leader of your clan." I woke up the next morning to find Littlemouse dead in the center of camp. Lilypaw and Honeypaw were in grief. I reziogenze that fur, it was not Featherstar it was Tigertooth. So, I went to see Marshhare to see if she can help him find out why. I heard, "Marshhare, come on, I'm having kits or not, my mate Ivy will be bad." It was Featherstar his mother. I thought, I'm haft so thats why Ivypaw is name after him not Ivypool. Marshhare said, "Yes you are." Polls Category:Books Category:Fan-fiction Books Category:Books in Sires